


Voltron Lunar Chrinicles au draft

by Naiyah28



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character layout I guess, Lunar Chrinicles au, Multi, Procrastination caused this, this is really rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiyah28/pseuds/Naiyah28
Summary: A Lunar Chronicles au that isn’t that good but I can’t get out of my head





	Voltron Lunar Chrinicles au draft

I’m reading Winter at the moment and I can’t shake the idea of a Lunar Chronicles Voltron au. The casting for the crew is a bit dodgy and all but thinking about it I’m pretty sure this would work. 

Pidge- Cress- smart hacker girls who’ hair gets chopped off. She’ll be a bit more sarcastic but I think this fits 

Lance- Thorne- Does this really need an explanation, flirtatious, pretend confidence and I can imagine Thorne saying Razzle Dazzle

Hunk- Wolf?- I wasn’t sure where Hunk would best fit in here but I decided to cast him as the big cinnamon roll who loves tomatoes.

Keith- Kai- It just works okay. I really don’t know why it does but it does

Shiro- Cinder- badass leader whose part cyborg. You can’t tell the difference.

Allura- Winter- do I really need an explanation here. 

Romelle- scarlet- I can see Romelle getting angry at everyone in a bar, shooting someone and piloting the ship.

Nyma- Iko- as a robot she’ll look like her but keeps the same personality as she does in the books. 

Matt- deaged Dr Erland or Jacin (I’m really not sure who)- both could work, Matt going down to earth to make up for what happened to Pidge would make sense but he could also fit as a goofier version of Jacin too.

Coran- Torin?- adviser whose invested in some of the ships

If you haven’t read the books I recommend you do. I really enjoy reading them and there easy to get into.


End file.
